Rabbit Heart Mint Coord
(ラビットハートミント) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Fantasy Time. This coord has been first worn by Laala Manaka in Episode 148. It resembles the Rabbit Heart Fancy Coord, Rabbit Heart Raspberry Coord, and the Rabbit Heart Sky Blue Coord. User Coord Highlights The rabbit ears hair accessories popping up are lovely with a fairytale feel! '' ''With a pastel colored clock accessory on the chest, it feels like the White Rabbit comes to take us to Wonderland! Appearance Top A white top with pale yellow scallop piping on the torso to match the coloring in the middle. Pale pink frills line the middle, while four sky blue hearts are sewn on it. The lapel is soft pink with dark pink scallop lining. The cyan puffed sleeves have thin yellow lines and a trim of soft pink frills, while pale yellow and soft pink ruffled pieces of fabric circle the top of the chest, adorned with yellow and pink beads. Around the bottom is a white band with lace resting over soft pink heart tulle. Sewn to the left corner is a white and soft pink clock lined with pale yellow frills and accent by pink and sky blue clock hands and stars. Multiple pattern fabric is tied around the ornament. Comes with white gloves with pale yellow lining and gradient finger tips. Sewn to the top of the hand are various ornaments. Bottoms A cyan puffy skirt with white line and heart pattern around the hem and a line of pink hearts lined with white ruffles. Around the bottom is pleat, soft rainbow gradient fabric with beads of pink and yellow lining the top. In the middle of the skirt is a pale yellow and lilac section with two bead chains, one made of cyan, the other is pale blue and pink heart gems. Sewn to the side is a pink striped bow with a pink gem resting on a cyan section in the middle adorned with pink and yellow beads. Pink translucent fabric rests beneath the waist. Shoes Cyan baby dolls with a thick pale yellow platform bottom. The white scallop cuff is lined in pale yellow with dots circling it, while sewn to the middle of the foot straps is a pale blue heart gem. A small pink bow with cyan dot print and tiny pale yellow bunny ears rests on top of the cuff. Included white tights with a pink dot line going down the front and bottom, adorned with pale yellow, cyan, and pink bows. Accessory A pink and gold striped bow with a cyan middle adorned with yellow beads and a glittering pink heart. Attached to the bow are white fluffy bunny ears tipped in pale yellow. Game is a Lovely PriPara Rare Coord from the brand Fantasy Time. It first appeared in the Time 2017 Vol.1 Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Adds 3girl 01.png Anime Screenshots ITPP8190.jpg ITPP8191.jpg ITPP8194.jpg ITPP8195.jpg ITPP8196.jpg ITPP8197.jpg ITPP8198.jpg ITPP8200.jpg ITPP8201.jpg ITPP8203.jpg ITPP8204.jpg ITPP8205.jpg ITPP8206.jpg ITPP8208.jpg ITPP8209.jpg ITPP8210.jpg ITPP8211.jpg ITPP8212.jpg ITPP8213.jpg ITPP8214.jpg ITPP8215.jpg ITPP8216.jpg ITPP8218.jpg ITPP8219.jpg ITPP8220.jpg ITPP8223.jpg ITPP8224.jpg ITPP8226.jpg ITPP8227.jpg ITPP8228.jpg ITPPOP115.jpg Arcade Lala and Yui Arcade.png Category:Coord Category:Fantasy Time Category:Lovely Coord Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Time 2017 Vol. 1 Collection Category:Anime Coord Category:Laala Coord